Talk:Devil Fruit
Wikipedia's table I'll get the information, pictures and tables here... Not next weekend, but the weekend after. One-Winged Hawk 10:58, 17 October 2006 (PDT) More than a list I don't have the time right now, or I'd do it, but someone needs to make this more than a list. We should have a description of what each type of fruit is, then a list of Devil Fruits known to be in that category, and their users. Currently we just have a basic list with links to a page for info about the specific fruit. Perhaps these should lead to their users, since there isn't more specific information about a fruit other than what it does. Cody2526 01:23, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :We're gonna use the table that One-Winged Hawk made for Wikipedia, she said right above you that she's gonna do that. ^^;; That has descriptions of each type of fruit, pics of each power being used, description of the powers themselves, what the names mean, all that stuff. --Murasaki 01:26, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :: I was going to do that, but right now I'm lost... Whats going on with this page. :o One-Winged Hawk 08:23, 3 November 2006 (UTC) From Mi to Fruit Having to read that every fruit's name has Mi in the end and I find it morbid. Should I move all the names from Mi to Fruit? Having "Gomu Gomu Fruit" is better then "Gomu Gomu no Mi" in my opinion. Any objection? Joekido :If you change it from no Mi to Fruit, you might as well call the Gomu Gomu no Mi the 'Rubber Rubber' Fruit... Or 'Gum Gum Fruit'. The reason being is it doesn't look right translating just half the name. I think the Japanese name should remain, besides it gets complicated if translate them. One-Winged Hawk 08:22, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::The half translations maybe a bit confusing but at least they kinda sound right in an English environment. It's just one Japanese word repeated twice that needs to be explained, besides some of them are somewhat legit. Kilo Kilo Fruit and this Mini Mini Fruit(?) I read in the Arlong Park Encyclopedia and they're actually more of full translations than a half ones. Also the Hana Hana Fruit is actually used in English *cough*4kids*cough*. ::They may not be politically correct and such but at least the reader could tell what is being talked about. I mean would a general reader who doesn't know Japanese or isn't a One Piece fan know what is being talked about. Can they easily tell if the Hito Hito no Mi is a fruit or something completely farfetched like a magic potion just by looking at the name? This is a thing we have to take into consideration.Mugiwara Franky 13:55, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::In the case of DFs, they just sound so much better in Japanese. Even half translated, a lot of them sound damn awful. My view is, if you explain it well enough on the page what it is they should know its the Gum gum fruit or Hana Hana Fruit. Equally, though it should be easy to to likewise tell Gum Gum Fruit means Gomu Gomu no Mi. We're aiming to provide information right? If we only do half the job (my view on most half translated stuff) we don't fully achieve that. Besides... Thats why we have the search thingy and redirects. So yeah... Not translated or full translated, in between just doesn't sound right. One-Winged Hawk 14:03, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::But wouldn't it be better to quickly learn that there is a thing called the Hana Hana Fruit which is a fruit whose name is Hana Hana in one go than to read a lot of text explaining what Hana Hana no Mi. Some of the half translations maybe awful but they kinda get the point right away. Plus when you look at it flows really well with the rest of a sentence. However if this really can't be, would it be alright to make all the links to these pages except those in the Devil Fruit page be like this: ::::Half Japanese Mugiwara Franky 14:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::If there is just one word being translated - you get no confusions. If there is not just one word - you get confusions. I'm talking about experience here as a anime fan, not a One Piece fan. I'm not saying there is confusion all the time, its just its harder to explain half translations to some. Its not just Japanese to English, but languages overall. :::::Plus saying "fruit" implies it comes from the dub or the Viz translation... Half of the names (Like Bara Bara no Mi) have different names. Which is where the confusion will most likely come from I think. Anyway that my opinions spent... We need the voice of others on this matter. If I say anymore until then I'll end up in an argument with you MF, that I don't want. One-Winged Hawk 15:07, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Example I read some Devil fruit profile and I must say it does not look good so I again went to Arlongpark.net to show an example how each Devil Fruit profile should be: Arlongpark.net Sube Sube devil fruit profile Sube Sube no Mi (スベスベの実) The Smooth Fruit's Eater Being the first villain introduced to not die in the first chapter, Alvida holds a place in our hearts eternal as a fat, ugly old crone. She's ruthless, brutal, and cold. It's just that after she eats the Sube Sube Fruit, she seems to have found herself a little off her rocker for whatever reason. In battle Alvida wields her Iron Club to this very day. The Smooth Fruit's Characteristics Class: Paramecia (Superhuman) Eater: Alvida the Club (Former Captain, Alvida Pirates) Powers Introduced: Chapter 98 General Descriptor: Makes the body smooth and untouchable Viz Name: Slip Slip The Sube Sube Fruit is an interesting one. While it doesn't offer any advantages offensively, defensively its powers have yet to be classified entirely. Does the slipping effect make battering attacks useless? What about slicing and piercing weapons, like swords and lances -- do they just slide off, too? That would make Alvida almost as overpowered as a Logia, so I doubt that's entirely true. I suspect the truth lies somewhere in the middle. Interesting to say, Alvida slimmed up after eating this fruit, and her freckles disappeared (among other cosmetic improvements). Whether that's a trait of the fruit we don't really know. Okay, back to basics: The Sube Sube effect deflects any attempt to mark the skin of the user. Logia abilities like smoke are still effective, and Seastone is also a weakness. Also of note is that this was the third Devil's Fruit introduced to us in the series. Attack Notes: Sube Sube Spur Alvida, using the Zero Friction trait of the Sube Sube Fruit, slips from her shoes and slides down a ramp to quickly escape from an area. Useful for quick movement. ---- Now it don't have to follow the same so that profile may set an good example on how to work on each Devil Fruit profile. My idea is: Devil Fruit Name: Japanese Text: Romanized Viz translation: Fruit's Class: Eater: Powers: Chapter Introduced: Description: Attacks: What do you think? Joekido Rearranging Zoan Whoever did that... what were you thinking? What kind of order were you going for. The previous oder made much more sense... - BattleFranky202 03:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Consistency I've noticed that there's tons of switching with the grammar. One sentence it's "Zoan" the next it's "Zoans". Same for Logia/Logias and Paramecia/Paramecias. We need to keep it consistent. Both are referring to the same thing. I'm pretty sure it's more grammatically correct to not has the s at the end. Cody2526 05:48, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Well heres a start... The plurals are in English "Zoan Types", "Logia Types" and "Paramecia Types". So it would be "Zoan types of Devil Fruit..." One-Winged Hawk 08:17, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::Grammatically speaking, we don't need the S at the end and can simply put Zoan to describe "Zoan types of Devil Fruits" simply because...our language works like that. On top of probably being grammatically correct to not have the S, the Japanese do not use plurals. Sound it out, compare my last change of the page to the version before it. Without the S, it sounds better. It's not really a good argument, something sounding better, and it doesn't prove how grammatically correct it is, but it certainly rolls off the tongue better. Cody2526 11:50, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, Japanese vs English. The same problem can be said with the word Katana... Which I've tried to avoid calling "Katanas". But its so tempting to write that in plural. XD :::I do say one thing, Zoan sounds generally better then Zoans. I guess you are correct. You could considering it on similar note to Sheep, which the plural is not Sheeps, its Sheep. Which is regarding my last post, you say "a flock of Sheep" just as "Zoan Types" etc... Yeah excuse my waffling... I just did a bunch of mass merging on wikipedia. And now my brain is tired. And all because of pressure to get off my lazy butt and do stuff. XD One-Winged Hawk 19:31, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Perona's Paramecia It's revealed in the latest chapter of One Piece (number 261) that Perona's ability to create and control her ghosts comes from eating the Ghost Ghost Fruit. Unfortunately, since I don't know the Japanese word for "ghost" I can't name it to put up information about it. Could somebody help me out here? :I don't know the language, but I've heard enough to pick it out from a English/Japanese dictionary. In Romanji the Japanese word for ghost should be yūrei. And using Wikipedia's interlanguage links, 亡霊 should be it in Kanji. ~Dantman-local(talk) Jul 1, 2007 @ 23:47 (UTC) ::I see "horo horo" everywhere I look. Isn't that her laugh as well? :/ One-Winged Hawk 07:21, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Attacks On almost every Devil Fruit page, there is a list of attacks. I propose we organize the attacks like this (used Ace's Mera Mera no Mi attack list as an example): This format will not only give the reader an image of the attack, but it will also better organize the articles (especially the ones with many attacks). What do you think? Any comments or suggestions? :Sounds good to me... If anyone is willing to take time to put it in. One-Winged Hawk 21:49, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::I can do it. Are there are any information fields I should add or remove for the attacks? ::Edit: Oops, forgot to sign my comment. Sorry. --Superneoking 20:11, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ah! You'll have to bring this to MF's attention on that detail. Its not my area. Leave a note on MF's asking for some aid pointing to this talk page. MF's pretty much got thing ticking on the attacks page. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 22:28, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::::The idea sounds great however I'm not sure if it would work on some pages. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi page for instance would have an image overload and may not work for some servers. It's a good idea, I just don't know how it'll look or work on some pages.Mugiwara Franky 02:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I'll agree with that much... The same would be for Usopp's page. Looking at this table we have here though MF, for the Logia's at least, whose power is either in the form of an attack list or powers description, I see it working. One-Winged Hawk 10:31, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::I made an example for the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit attacks here. It is incredibly long. I separated the tables so that the Gear 2 attacks, for example, wouldn't be separated from the its entry. --Superneoking 19:16, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::The example looks good but it is indeed incredibly long and it seems that it might take too much space if combined with the rest of the other info. It's good I can say but something still seems a bit ifty if used for an article. Some tablization is good but I don't know... :::::::By the way, can some tablization be done here on this page. It seems very ignored in a way what with unconfirmed and wrong English Dub names.Mugiwara Franky 03:31, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Shifting through SBSs Where I'm up to. Still got a long way to go. But on this page is a table of confirmed DFs. I'd like to get those mentioned on there referenced. If anyone wants to help, thats where I'm up to. If not, I'm out for the day (or maybe not depending) and will do it when I get home. One-Winged Hawk 10:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Origin I heard that Oda got the idea of Devil Fruit(people with superpowers who are unable to swim) from historical records - during the Age of Sail many sailors considered knowing how to swim to be cowardice, because if you did you were expecting to fall overboard. Kinda like how the Big Three refused to put seat belts in cars until the seventies because they thought it would make people believe cars were unsafe. Any way to work that into the article?Kalaong 06:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Unconfirmed. Unless you have that confirmed, its pretty just speculation. Never heard of the sea swimming thing, the car manufactorers, yeah that I vaguely remember. I think they onky became standard because of laws on health and safety nd what not, because cars got faster and faster. One-Winged Hawk 11:30, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Found it. "What the sea wants, the sea will have." Until recently, most sailors refused to learn to swim.Kalaong 03:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I think I read that the whole devil fruit idea came to Oda from coconuts: sailors found them floating on the sea before the islands where they grew were discovered, so nobody understood where they came from... and so, the legend that there was a giant upside down tree under the sea that generated them was born. -Malthus- :I've thought this idea for a while. Its not just coconuts that do this trick but other plants as well (forget which ones, just woke so my minds not awake). Unfortuntely, we know not enough about the Devil Fruits in the first place to put this statement. Do they get found floating in the ocean? Who knows. It may be a while before we find out. :-( --One-Winged Hawk 06:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) That is no confirmation of anything. Drunk Samurai 04:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) No two Devil Fruits So when they say there are no more than one type of Devil Fruit power exist at the same time, does that mean when the owner of a certain power dies, that power would be reborn? For example, if (and only if) Ace is executed, does that mean there will be a new Mera Mera no Mi growing out there somewhere? Yatanogarasu 3:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes - exactly it seems. We're due a DF explaination according to Oda when Vegabunk appears so until then we're sitting in the dark. One-Winged Hawk 12:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I think Oda-san should say that, i mean, it's fruit. Fruit grows on trees,usually in large amounts, but in this case only one at a time. Even so, it'd be kinda dumb for an awesome power like the gum-gum or flare-flare( mera mera for the japanese minded) to just get to be used once and then it's gone forever. I think devil fruits have been causing crazy stories and adventures in the one piece universe for a long time. and that's backed up by a lot characters knowing what certain fruits look like and do before anybody else( shanks and crew flipping out when luffy ate the gum gum fruit for instance). So, I'm fairly certain Oda-san will say that. The real questions should be, where do these fruits grow? is it all in one place or all over the place? And, if it is in one place, then what's that place like? cause it's the home of all the devil fruits. 07:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC)CashSeville :Well, according to Oda, Vegapunk will eventually make an official appearance and explain what Devil Fruits are. Until then, it's all a mystery and up for speculation. ::Kaizoku-Hime 08:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) numbers Hey!!! Oda said that there are 100 devil fruits right. As for the official number right now there is 50 canon devil fruits shown 11 are filler and 15 are unnamed and a total of 76/100 are shown, should we consider this as a trivia. Rainelz 9:56 pm july 23,2009 :No, he said "more than 100", not 100 exactly. Yatanogarasu 22:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) But how about the numbers is this not qualified :What numbers are you talking about? Do you mean there are 76 Devil Fruits so far? Yatanogarasu 01:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Actually it would be 77 this week adding the gura gura no mi of whitebeard(eartquake man). But we should add this as a trivia that there is 77 devil fruits introduced so far 62 named (with 51 cannon and 11 filler)and 15 unnamed devil fruits. just a quick recap of numbers as of august 4 2009 there are 79 fruits.62 were named(with 51 cannon and 11 filler) and 17 unnamed with jozu's diamond power and marco's blue flame power!!! :Please sign with ~~~~ and no talk from any spoiler thread until proper chapter is out. There's actually more than just Jozu and Marco.Mugiwara Franky 06:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Filler devil fruits do not count. Drunk Samurai 11:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : They do, please don't ignore the anime . --New Babylon 17:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Aye, one or two Oda approved/created himself anyway. One-Winged Hawk 18:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Not really. They are not canon. Only the manga devil fruits count if you're going by numbers. Drunk Samurai 18:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Oda said that filler counts as he approved it so we could count it with 81 fruits.62 were named(with 51 cannon and 11 filler) and 19 unnamed. Oda has never said that. That is a flat out lie. Drunk Samurai 05:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Oda said it in the SBS okay find it there.Rainelz 05:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sure he did. Besides canon only counts. Canon only comes from an original source. Drunk Samurai 05:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :In Vol. 4 Chapter 150 SBS, Oda states that there are more than a 100 Devil Fruits. This doesn't necessarily mean that the maximum number is 100 but it means that the maximum number is somewhere near 100. However considering how old this response was when Oda answered this question, he probably thought of more Devil Fruits. :In Vol. 37 Chapter 348, Oda states that when the anime writers make their own Devil Fruit powers, they always come to him in order to ask if they can use the power or not. If he says yes, they can use it in the anime. If he says no, its because he has plans to use it for a character that will create later. :While most of the Devil Fruits in the anime are non canon and not of Oda's design, there have been some that definitely come from Oda. One example is Don Achino who Oda designed. The way the Don creatively used his powers show signs that Oda definitely designed the fruit, what with all the techniques that say he was designed by a Dragonball fanboy. :If going by manga only standards, only the ones shown in the manga and created in the SBS count. As a whole set however, the non-canon Devil Fruits also count.Mugiwara Franky 07:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) That's exactly it then. Just because he approved their use does not make them canon. Also are you sure about the SBS ones? I know there were at least 2 but they were jokes. Like the makes you stink so bad everybody avoids you one. Or something like that. Also ones that Oda said he created himself count since he IS the original source. Drunk Samurai 08:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) super strength and speed I've got a quetion. Now, lots of characters have super human powers. (usually strength and speed) and lots of fruits seems to make you crazy strong, but, what would a person who's eaten a devil fruit that bestows one of those powers be capable of? Now, I know some fruits give super speed, but really, it's only a side effect. those fruits are devoted to something else and then super speed is gravy. what i'm talking about is a fruit devoted to just pure speed( or strength). Devoted to making a person the fastest thing alive or the strongest. What crazy lengths could those powers be taken to? 08:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC)CashSeville :This isn't a forum. The talk pages aren't for discussing about the subject, but to discuss how the article should be handled(such as confirming the facts on it). ::Kaizoku-Hime 08:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Contradiction? Didn't Oda say that there is only one type of devil fruit in the world? If so then shouldn't we add a fact that Marco's devil fruit contradicts this since Ace's devil fruit was already fire? Drunk Samurai 02:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Oda probably meant 1 type of Devil Fruit with an exact, specific ability. Marco's may be fire-based, but not fire itself like Ace's. If you look closely at Marco's silhouette, you'll notice he has wing-like structures on his back (his arms are shielding his face), which appear in front of him in the next image. So it could be a phoenix/fire-bird Zoan type. We've only seen a glimpse of his power, so let's not say anything until we see more of it and he or someone else who knows about his ability clarifies what it is. ::Kaizoku-Hime :::yeah, I kinda see it. also remember they said something about blue flames--Kingluffy1 03:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Moved Unknowns I've moved all the Devil Fruits without a name off the type pages. This was getting confusing so they've all been grouped together here whether they be zoan, Parmecia or Logia until we get more info. The Para/Log types in particular require certain information for some we simply don't have. One-Winged Hawk 17:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Good move especially considering guys like Marco.Mugiwara Franky 18:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) pictures could anyone geta picture of the hebi hebi fruits in the anime there actually out now.Rainelz 05:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Marco's Power Marco's powers got to do with the Phoenix. So I reckon hes probably one of the 5 Flying Zoans. is this a devil fruit? is this a devil fruits is this a devil fruit? is this a devil fruits :Looks like a candidate for the Poke Poke no Mi, however it's unclear without a few more scenes.Mugiwara Franky 08:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Question for Drunk Samurai Hey, why did you remove the info on Donquixote Doflamingo? Rainbowman 28 August 2009 (UTC) It isn't confirmed to be a devil fruit so it is speculation to put it as one. Drunk Samurai 08:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :The section lists unnamed Devil Fruits and powers that people may think originate from a Devil Fruit power. Its not a conclusive list that lists Devil Fruits.Mugiwara Franky 08:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE What are the origins of the names paramecia, zoan and logia? --Kaze Kaze No Mi 20:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Though not stated, there is a bit of speculation of varying degrees and observation as to where the names originate from. Paramecia appears to be based on Paramecia , single celled creatures. It's a bit iffy why they're called that. Zoan appears to be based on Zoanthropy, a state of becoming an animal. This is rather clear due to the powers. Logia appears to be based on godly scriptures. Slightly less iffy than Paramecia since Logia powers are almost god-like.Mugiwara Franky 00:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::The name paramecia comes from paramecium, a unicellular being(like you said)and my guess about the origins of paramecia is beacause I think that the paramecias can "manipulate" their own body like a paramecia devil fruit user.For example, Buggy with his devil fruit ability, he can seperate himself like a paramecia, the same goes for luffy, like his devil fruit ability, he can stretch himself. So I think that isnt so much iffy, but that doesnt mean it isnt iffy.--Kaze Kaze No Mi 18:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Unknown/Unnamed Devil Fruits We really should put all of these unnamed Devil Fruits into their own pages, even if they don't have a name yet. Such as "Marco's Devil Fruit" or "Eustass Kid's Devil Fruit". That way, we can expand their explanation in detail, rather than taking up space in other pages. And if the names do come up, we can simply move the pages. Yatanogarasu 12:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No objections Since no one is answering this question for over a month, I am going to take your silence as an "okay" and just going to go ahead and make all these pages. Here is a list: *Eustass Kid's Devil Fruit *Trafalgar Law's Devil Fruit *Jewelry Bonney's Devil Fruit *Capone Bege's Devil Fruit *Basil Hawkins' Devil Fruit *Scratchmen Apoo's Devil Fruit *X. Drake's Devil Fruit *Minotaurus' Devil Fruit *Minokoala's Devil Fruit *Minozebra's Devil Fruit *Minorhinoceros' Devil Fruit *Lafitte's Devil Fruit *Onigumo's Devil Fruit *Jozu's Devil Fruit *Marco's Devil Fruit *Akainu's Devil Fruit *Tsuru's Devil Fruit Please do not delete them, as I did spent much time making them. If you must, please at least state the reason and report it to my page. Also, if possible, please just keep these pages up until the official name comes out, then simply use the Move function to redirect the page to its proper name. Yatanogarasu 17:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai can't just delete all of my hard work. After all, there are other unnamed pages such as Whitebeard's Bisento and Shanks' old ship. They all are significant pages that we need. Yatanogarasu 20:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) They shouldn't exist in the first place. They pages should only exist when the Devil Fruits are named. Drunk Samurai 04:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :This discussion apparently went off everyone's radar for more important things. For pages for the unnamed Devil Fruits, Blackbeard's Fruit actually started like this. The difference however is that we kinda sort of knew that its name would be revealed in the next chapter. For these guys, it may take awhile for their names' to be revealed.Mugiwara Franky 04:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) None of the pages are needed. They should only be created when their names are revealed. Drunk Samurai 04:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :True to a point, but instant aggressive blanking is not the way.Mugiwara Franky 04:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) They shouldn't have been created in the first place so the blanking was needed. Drunk Samurai 05:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yatanogarasu was trying to properly talk with you but you just left one message that could easily be missed and continued blanking, completely ignoring the problem being created.Mugiwara Franky 05:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yet you have no problem with "Since no one is answering this question for over a month, I am going to take your silence as an "okay". That was a completely idiotic thing to do. Just because people didn't reply doesn't mean they actually agreed. Not to mention most probably missed it like I did. Drunk Samurai 05:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I do have a problem but you didn't as so much as say you missed it as well in a civil manner. You just left a single message that's basically an insult, and aggressively blanked stuff.Mugiwara Franky 05:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) More advanced Devil Fruit List Given a fact in mind, this is the way how I view a Technique list. Unknown/Unnamed People keep putting Urouge's muscle-expansion as a potential Devil Fruit, but also a possibility as a form of Life Return, yet they absolutely refused to put Doflamingo's puppet and cutting invisible strings as a possibility. From the way I see it, these two "users" seem to be in a similar situation, as their powers are possible to be Devil Fruit or not, unlike some easily confirm-able ones, such as Akainu or Kid. So either put both of them on the possible list or neither of them. Yatanogarasu 23:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Here are some other possibilities: * The unnamed vice admiral with the dalmatian, what if it's just an animal with enough human intelligence to become a marine? Like Pappug, the Manticores, and the Sphinx, all of whom can speak despite being animals. Yatanogarasu 23:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :For Doflamingo, I believe DS is the one that's been taking Doflamingo out constantly. For Urouge, the reason people put him there is because even though it maybe a technique like Life Return, his technique somewhat looks different from Kamadori's. For the dalmatian, he looks like a typical Zoan user due to the human mouth and beard.Mugiwara Franky 06:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 2 Devil Fruits? No, Drake says "Replicate" Light admirals DF in other words its not like they own the DF, so therefore Kuma doesn't have two DFs, he has one and a power simulair to it. One-Winged Hawk 08:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Flying fruits Pell introduces his DF, but never expands on it. Again, we can't say anything more then to repeat what he said. Expanding on it without that will be just speculation. If its souly referring to Zoans; birds, bat, insect, myth, ancient could be what his referring to for ll we know. See? We don't know enough to guess what he is on about at this stage. One-Winged Hawk 12:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :A Baroque Agent actually said it and he said that Pell possessed one of the five Devil Fruits that allows one to fly. The problem however indeed is whether it meant one of five Zoan Devil Fruits or one of five Devil Fruits in all categories. As for certain revealed Devil Fruits that aren't Zoans, its kinda a bit clear that they're not flying. Buggy's floating pieces is not true flight as he requires a foothold. The Logia users, while they can float in the air while in their elemental forms, its not exactly true flight as its more like jumping really high.Mugiwara Franky 14:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Mud Fruit? Who put up the mud power on the unknown ability section? Saying that it was eaten by a whitebeard captain is total speculation. We don't know who that is. It is also unclear as to what type it is. We don't know if it's a controlled doll or someone who transformed into some type of golem. I'm not going to take it down, I'm just making it more neutral until more is revealed.--DancePowderer 00:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Linkie please as this one has totally slipped by me. One-Winged Hawk 08:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Large Mountain-like guy fighting alongside a female pirate. Apart from looking like Monster Chopper in shape, its abit unclear if its a Devil Fruit user or a weird looking giant.Mugiwara Franky 10:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you MF, things like that are easily missed. One-Winged Hawk 12:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) How do we know that it allows the user to manipulate mud? What if it is a power that allows the user to transform into a monster like creature (similar to Basil Hawkins straw powers) or create servants or soldiers or something? Yatanogarasu 19:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Also, how could you tell it's mud? It could be slime, or clay, or something. Yatanogarasu 20:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It is indeed a big question mark. Apart from making people go "WTF is that", it's kinda more of an anomaly than the commander that can pull out a huge hammer from his throat.Mugiwara Franky 06:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) New theory, should we just remove this speculated power away, similar to Doflamingo and Urouge, until we have prove? I mean, for all we know, it could be a guy with some horribly mismatched body, or some kind of animal. Anything is possible. Yatanogarasu 21:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC)